


tariif; thief

by flymetomanchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Animal Death, Dan's a dragonborn, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Inspired by Skyrim, M/M, Phil's a bandit, Skyrim - Freeform, Violence, death mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: phil, a bandit, meets a dragonborn, who until then was a myth to him.





	tariif; thief

**Author's Note:**

> Skyrim is my absolute favorite game, so i figured it was time to finally write an au inspired by it

“What was that?!” He yelled, running after the man who he was just following. He had intentions of robbing him, and more than likely killing him, but he was bested. He ended up losing his arrow and running after him before it, that… that beast attacked. “Are you ever going to answer me?”

The man chuckled lowly and stopped in his tracks. “Drem tafiir.”

He started walking back down the broken path. The stones buried in the ground to guide him on his way, unless he wandered off. Then it was a guessing game until he came across another path.

“What?” He ran after the man, “What did you just say?”

“Patience thief,” He stopped and turned to look at him. “And you’re welcome.”

“For what?!”

“Saving your life tafiir. You should know not to follow.”

He started at this man, looking him up and down. He didn’t look like he came from wealth, but he had a hefty sack of gold hanging from the loop on his pants and he was desperate to get his hands on. It made him thirst for wealth after being a bottom feeder for so long. Not that he didn’t enjoy it, there was a thrill that came with the territory. By that, he meant the thrill of killing and taking the loot for himself.

He had a bit of gold in his pocket, nothing to get by though. Or at least nothing that could get him meat at a stand outside the city. Whiterun maybe, unless they moved that inside the city walls because of bandits like himself. Cursing his own self in such ways was the only downfall.

“Who are you?”

The man chuckled again and lowered his hood. He stepped back slightly seeing the scar that ran along the right side of his face. There was what looked like war paint over his left eye, and under, in a line sort of. He had a sly smile on his face.

“I could ask the same of you, tariif.”

“Quit calling me that!” He yelled again.

“It’s the truth is it not?”

He picked a rock up and threw it at the man. His eyes widened when he caught it. Who was this man? He never had run into someone so aggravating in his 19 years of life. But then, he never stayed around anyone long. Being a murderous thief meant he didn’t trust anyone and he always kept his guard up in case others came along. Bandits couldn’t be trusted, not by anyone, especially each other.

There was always distrust and disloyalty in each one of them. He would be a liar if he said he didn’t backstab some and take their loot.

“Hello,” he snapped once more, “answer me.”

“Dovahkiin,” he murmured and looked at him. “What honor do I have to call you kinsman?”

He stared at the man. Dovahkiin? Why did that sound familiar?

“Uh, Phil.”

“Not the name you would expect for a ta-“

“Don’t say it damn it.” Phil picked another rock up. “I’m warning you.”

“Oh save your breath fool. I can knock you down where you stand without lifting a finger.” He turned to start walking again. “And it’s Dan. A pleasure I’m sure.”

Dan started walking and Phil followed. He just wanted the gold he had, but he also had no idea where the two were. Some forest far from where he was used too. There was a stream running alongside the path that they were walking down.

A rabbit ran out on the path and Dan stopped. He raised his bow, Phil’s bow to be exact, and pulled back an arrow. In a swift shot, he pierced the rabbit and chuckled. “Guess you won’t be hungry for long. Be useful for once and go get wood.”

“What do I get in return?” Phil asked, removing the fur coat he was wearing. The sun was beating on them and he was starting to sweat profusely.

“Fed,” Dan said coldly. “And I’ll answer your questions… one for each task you actually do.”

Reluctantly, Phil went on and did what Dan said. He found wood and brought it back to Dan, who had gone and gathered stones and placed them in a circle. Dan told him to place the wood in the circle and light a fire as he wandered off momentarily. Phil watched him disappear into the trees and momentarily thought about leaving. But he had, hopefully, he had answers.

Dan came back with another rabbit and berries in his hand. Phil recognized them instantly, Juniper Berries. They weren’t bad, but they weren’t good either.

“You said you’d answer my questions.”

“Did I?”

“Yes,” Phil snapped, “Who are you? What is a damned Dovahkiin?”

“Dragonborn.”

Phil stared at him. Dragonborn was just a tale he was told as a child. One who had dragon’s blood running through and would absorb their souls after slaying them.

“P - prove it.” Phil said, “Dragonborn is said to have a shout, correct?”

“Yes, the Thu'um they call it,” Dan sat the rabbit down and placed the berries in a cloth and sat them down as well. Dan had a sly look on his face again that Phil didn’t trust. “Stand over there.”

Phil walked over, and as soon as he looked at Dan there was a noise. It echoed through the forest, shooting dust back from Dan and a blue aurora surrounded him. Before Phil knew it a strong force hit him, sending him flying back. He screamed and then groaned in pain once hitting the ground and he heard Dan laugh.

It took a moment to settle what just happened. A Dragonborn, one from the myths he was taught, was real and in front of him.

“Good gods,” Phil shakily stood up, “Are the heavens deceiving me?”

“Not at all, kinsman,” Dan said and lit a fire.

A smile spread across Phil’s face for the first time in years. The answer to stopping the dragons was here after all this time.

“You can stop the dragons right?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know,” Dan sighed and stood up. “I was told the Grey Beards may help, and that’s where I was heading before you so rudely interrupted me.”

Phil bit his lip and scratched the back of his head. “What if i- what if I come with you?” Dan stared at him and Phil continued. “I’ll do what you say as long as you stop those bloody dragons from attacking again.”

“I guess I could use the company,” Dan murmured, “But try again to rob me and I’ll be tossing your corpse into the river for the trolls to feed on. Understand?”

Phil nodded nervously.

“Perfect.”


End file.
